The present invention relates to a mechanism for fixing a light source and a lamp tilting or elevating section of a searchlight within its housing.
The searchlight includes within its housing a light source which, in turn, includes a lamp, a reflector and a socket, and a lamp tilting section which rotates the light source to thereby tilt the light beams vertically. The respective parts of the light source and lamp tilting section are mounted on the inner surface of the housing and on fixtures secured to the inner surface of the housing.
In this fixing structure, the assembling of the light source and lamp tilting section within the housing is performed by inserting the respective parts of the light source and lamp tilting section within the housing, and mounting them sequentially within the housing. In this case, the inner space of the housing is very small, the attaching operation is difficult and not efficient. In repair, the parts of the light source and lamp tilting section positioned before defective parts must be disassembled in the small housing space and removed out of the housing. For example, if the lamp tilting section fails which is likely to fail and positioned at the innermost position within the housing, all the parts within the housing must be disassembled and taken out.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism which mounts a light source and a lamp tilting section of a searchlight which mechanism brings about easy assembly and disassembly of the light source and lamp tilting section.